The search for materials having desirable and unique properties has led to the creation of a vast number of new, synthetic compositions, and these in turn, have given rise to a new generation of fabricated products. In many instances, fabrication of the materials into commercial products has necessarily involved the use of adhesives in order to allow the materials to be secured to themselves, or to still other materials. Not too surprisingly, the older adhesives systems have in may cases proven to be incompatible with the new materials, or otherwise unsatisfactory, and in numerous instances, the adhesions obtained have been of marginal or unsatisfactory quality. The reasons for such failures are not always clearly understood, partly because in many respects, the mechanics of adhesion is often more of an art than a science. As may be imagined, a secure and reliable bond is frequently of critical importance, and adhesive systems able to provide such bonds with the newly developed products are constantly being sought.
Furthermore, in recent years society has become aware of the need to avoid contamination of its environment if adverse health, and other undesirable ecological effects are to be avoided. In the case of the storage of liquids, for example, where large tanks are used to hold potentially polluting materials such as gasoline, diesel fuel, or other liquids hazardous to the environment, such tanks are frequently provided with emergency spill protection, for instance lined diked enclosures. In addition, where earthen pits are provided for inexpensive storage of materials whose escape must be prevented, a lined enclosure is commonly provided to avoid the possibility that the contained materials will seep into the surrounding soil. Epichlorohydrin rubber sheeting has often been used for this purpose, in part, because of its oil and weather resistance, characteristics which enable it to give long-term service under severe conditions. Such liners are frequently fabricated in modular sheets, which are joined at overlapping seams by means of adhesives. Unfortunately, however, epichlorohydrin rubber is particularly difficult to fasten with adhesives, and many of the adhesive systems heretofore utilized for the purpose have proven to be inadequate for the task.